Yu Gi Oh GXmas
by DogsPajamas
Summary: Jaden and Co. are stuck at Duel Academy for Christmas, but there's just one problem: A dark force is at work, and with the usual teenage troubles to deal with, Christmas at Dule Academy will never be the same again... Rated T for future chapters


_This is my first fanfic, and I bet Anna (my writing partner, A.K.A. Sister Grace) would kill me for posting this on our shared account (Tamarisk of Rye, she's not a big fan of Yu Gi Oh GX, in fact, she hates it, but anyway…:P) so I decided to post it on my private one. Hope you like it,_

_Enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I do not own Yu Gi Oh, Yu Gi Oh GX or any of the characters mentioned in this story, (although I wish I did ^_^)_

The rain fell heavily from the blackening sky, as clouds swarmed over Duel Academy. The grounds were deserted, except for a couple of seagulls snacking on some leftover sandwich fillings. The sea lapped at the rocky shore, attacking the land with an almighty force as the white, foaming horses galloped up the sandy bay. A figure appeared from within the Ra Dorm, his footsteps silent on the rain-battered grass. Bastion's dark, slicked back hair, rustled in the wind as he made his way over to the Slifer Dorm, his coat no protection against the ferocious down pour. "Jaden!" he yelled, knocking on his friends' dorm door. "It's me, Bastion!"

A sound could be heard from within, as the Slifer red awoke from his slumber, and the door was opened, a warm, golden glow casting over Bastion's body. "Hey Bastion," Jaden said, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, as the Ra yellow student entered his room. "What's up?"

Bastion grabbed a towel from a radiator in the corner of the room, and dried his face, as Jaden closed the door, shutting out the cold. He turned back to Jaden, his expression solemn. "I'm afraid the last boat back to the mainland has been cancelled. Some of the students were unable to go back home for Christmas break, including me," He pulled a face and sat down on Jaden's bed with a disgruntled sigh.

"Sorry to hear that, bro," Jaden said, sitting down beside him and placing a comforting hand on Bastion's shoulder. "Looks like it's just you and me," He grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "But at least I won't have to spend Christmas on my own anymore!"

The door opened with a loud bang, as a rush of icy air entered the bedroom. "Jay! The boat's disappeared! Me, Alexis and Chazz can't go home! Zane and Hassleberry have gone back to their own dorms, and Blair's going on about how it's so romantic that you two get to spend Christmas break together! A...and…" Waterfalls poured down Syrus' cheeks as he ran into the room, followed by a rather wet Alexis and an irritable, angry-faced Chazz.

"Calm down, Sy," Alexis said, "Another boat's coming as soon as the rain eases off,"

"Easy for you to say, Alexis, I was suppost to spend my Christmas holiday in Hawaii!!! Not here with a bunch of Slifer-slackers!!!" A vein was pulsing on Chazz's forehead as he punched the wall in resentment. "Ow..." he muttered, cuddling is throbbing hand.

Alexis glared in Chazz's direction, before turning to Jaden and Bastion, "Were your boats cancelled too?" she asked, as Syrus huddled down beside the radiator, wrapping himself in his duvet.

Bastion nodded, "I'm afraid so, but Jaden was staying here originally. Luckily he was here, or we'd all still be out in the rain. Both the Obelisk and Ra dorms are locked up, which I'm sure Hassleberry and Zane are soon to find out,"

Chazz sighed in defeat before, sitting himself down on the bedroom's swivel-chair, "Hmph...And my especially made dorm is locked up too. First cut off from Hawaii and now this?! It's like the whole world's out to get me,"

"Don't worry boss," Ojama Yellow said happily, appearing on his shoulder, "It's not all bad. Now we can hang out some more!"

A growl bubbled in Chazz's throat, "Go...AWAY!!!" he roared, lashing out at the duel spirit.

Syrus, Alexis and Bastion stared at Chazz in disbelief, while Jaden tried to stifle a laugh.

"Hey, Jay? Mind if I crash here?" Alexis asked, once she'd recovered from the shock of Chazz's outburst.

"Sure, there's always room for one more in the Slifer dorm," Jaden said with a wink.

"I must ask also," Bastion said with a sheepish smile.

Chazz hesitated, before resting his gaze determinedly on the floor, "Me too..." he muttered reluctantly.

Syrus raised his head, "Well I'm not giving up my bed," he said, leaping to his feet and racing up the ladder.

"You won't have to Sy. Not yet anyway," Jaden yawned again.

Alexis smiled slightly and held out her hand to him, "C'mon Jay, you need some sleep,"

Jaden grinned and took her hand as she helped him up, "Ok, Lex, I guess you're right, although…"

Chazz rolled his eyes, "Pfft...You guys are such wimps," His eyes landed on Syrus who was curling up on his bed, "Syrus, I dare you to go outside and stay there for thirty minutes,"

"WHAT?! No way, Chazz," Syrus said defiantly "It's lethal out there. I don't want to be ill for Christmas!"

"You have to, it's a dare," Chazz said with a sinister smile. _This'll lighten up my mood_, he thought to himself with a smirk.

"Jaden! Tell him I don't have to,"

"Uhhh..."

"Just do it already,"

"Chazz, c'mon, it's the middle of the night. Leave Sy alone, and stop being such a dork," Alexis said, folding her arms across her chest.

Chazz blushed slightly, and his expression softened. "Ugh," He shook his head, "No! It was a dare. He has to do it," His eyes narrowed and he glared at Syrus, "But if you choose not to, you might find your deck needs a little assembly in the morning,"

"Aww, c'mon Chazz. You're not serious, are you?" Jaden said, as Alexis' glare hardened. He grabbed her arm to stop her from doing anything she might regret.

"Of course I'm serious, you slacker! I need a little cheering up, and this is just the way to do it," He grabbed Syrus' deck from the desk and held it out threateningly.

Syrus frowned, and rolled off his bed, landing with a loud crash as he hit the floor. "Syrus!" Jaden and Alexis said in unison, crouching down beside him. "Are you ok?"

Syrus gritted his teeth, "I'm fine," He got to his feet, and walked over to the door.

Chazz let out a sinister laugh, "Oh, and did I forget to mention, you have to do it naked,"

Alexis gasped, and Jaden's mouth dropped.

"Fine," Syrus said, stripping down to his boxers. Alexis looked away, respecting his privacy, where as Chazz let out a loud, menacing laugh. Bastion covered his eyes with Jaden's duvet, and Jaden buried his head in his pillow.

"We're rooting for you, Sy," Bastion said, his voice slightly muffled.

"Yeah, go show Chazz what you can do!" Jaden said, punching the air.

"Good luck, Sy," Alexis said, keeping her gaze locked onto the rain that was plastering the window.

"Thanks guys," Syrus said with a small smile. He turned to Chazz, "Get you game on Chazz, it's go time!" And with that, he stormed out the door. Bastion's face reappeared from under the covers, Alexis turned back to face her Chazz, her gaze almost on fire, and Jaden lowered the pillow.

"Why did you make him do it, Chazz? You're such a prat sometimes..." Alexis said, taking a step towards him.

"Calm down, Lex," Jaden said, grabbing her arm again.

Chazz shrugged, unfazed by the hostile look in her eye. "To prove my love to you, Lexi," he said, battering his eyelids, his pale cheeks turning a bright red.

Alexis pulled a face, "As if," She sat down on Jaden's bed next to Bastion, and took out her deck, rifling through her cards.

The door slammed open as a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Zane..." Jaden said quietly, as Syrus' big brother entered the room.

"Could somebody please tell me why my brother is standing outside in the rain in just his boxers?" he asked calmly, a slight frown on his face.

"Err...Heh, heh..." Chazz rubbed the back of his head anxiously, a sheepish smile on his face.

Zane glared at him, before walking back outside. A second later, Hassleberry and Blair walked in, soaked to the skin, raindrops dripping down their faces.

"Hey guys," Blair said, trying to keep the smile off her face.

Hassleberry let out a small laugh, "What's Private doing outside in his under garments?"

"It was a dare," came a voice from the doorway. It was Syrus, followed by Zane. Both had a deadly look in their eye.

"Hey!" Chazz said in protest, "It hasn't been thirty minutes yet! It's barely been five,"

"Shut up, Chazz," Zane said, as Syrus disappeared into the bathroom.

"Wow, I never knew Zane was so protective over his brother," Hassleberry muttered to Jaden, under his breath.

Jaden nodded and grinned up at Hassleberry.

Blair yawned and lay down on Jaden's bed, "I'm bushed. Do you guys mind if I sleep here? All the other dorms are locked up,"

"Sure, if we can find some room. Alexis, Chazz and I are staying too. It may be a bit squished in here," Bastion said, looking about him.

"How about Hassleberry and Chazz sleep toe to toe, and Syrus and Zane sleep toe to toe and me and Bastion sleep toe to toe," Jaden suggested.

"And what about us?" Alexis asked, hands on hips.

"Yeah! Us girls need somewhere to sleep too," Blair said, eyeing Jaden's bed.

"Ok, how about we duel for beds?"

"Jaden, you have got to be kidding me. It's…" Alexis looked in the direction of the clock, "One o'clock in the morning. We're all seriously tired, and…" She tilted her head to the side slightly, "But I guess…" She drifted off, as Blair let out a high-pitched giggle.

"C'mon Alexis, you've never backed down from a duel before. Pleeeaaase," Jaden said, his eyes widening longingly.

"Ok," she said, as Hassleberry threw her, her duel disk.

"Alright, get you game on, Lex!" Jaden said, activating his duel disk, "Whoever wins gets my bed, deal?"

"Deal,"

"Ok, let's duel!"

"This…is pointless," Chazz said, pulling a face.


End file.
